No Such Thing Called Love
by Anjel-Eri
Summary: I'm going to love you forever, even if you don't want to love me back. We've been through too much just to throw it away...AsuCaga and a touch of KiraLacus.
1. Chapter 1

**No Such Thing Called Love**

**By ERi**

**Chapter One: Surprises**

The sky in its sun-kissed radiance was beautiful. Cagalli looked up admiring its wonder walking to near-by apartment buildings only to visit the one she held most dear. A breeze went by and the smell of the ocean passed her nose. She walked up the stairs of the building making clicking noises with her shoes. She knocked after arriving to Apartment 88B

"Kira, answer this door!" She knocked another time.

Surely he knew it was her. She heard mumbling and murmuring noises. "Just a moment, Cagalli!"

Growing impatient, she huffed. Cagalli ran her hand through her blonde hair blinking her hazel eyes. Suddenly, the door opened revealing Kira Yamato. "Sorry sis." He let her in quickly knowing how annoyed she was after waiting for a while.

"Don't you know it's chilly outside? If you were going to make me wait, why call me here so urgently…"Her tone was swayed as she discovered he had company. "Lacus?" she was a bit surprised. "I didn't know you were going to be here also."

The young lady only smiled and moved toward Cagalli. "Hello." She was beaming as she always did. Kira stepped between the start of their conversation. He cleared his throat. "Have a seat Cagalli." The blonde sat beside Lacus. As she did, she noticed Kira's hair messy and un-kempt.

"Did you just wake up?" Cagalli asked in suspicion.

A light blush appeared on Kira's face. "No…I was just…" His eyes looked in another direction avoiding Cagalli's own.

She sighed. "_Little brother is all grown up I suppose…"_ She thought to herself. Cagalli wasn't dense. It didn't take much for her to put the pieces together. Still, sparing Kira some embarrassment, she played clueless. "Forget I asked." She couldn't help but smirk in this situation. Kira strolled over and sat opposite of Lacus and his sister.

"Kira," Lacus spoke up. "Tell Cagalli-chan about the splendid surprise." She gushed showing her own excitement.

"Right." He remembered. "I have good news." Kira leaned forward.

Cagalli arched an eyebrow. "Really now?"

Kira nodded. "It's about someone very special to me…I've known this person for a long time, and I figured you'd be the first I'd tell, besides Lacus of course."

Cagalli perked up. She stopped Kira in his sentence flow. "Kira…are you- is it what I think it is." Her eyes lit up. "Are you and Lacus…"

Kira stopped her.

"No! I mean, nothing like that…" Kira's face grew hot with embarrassment. "Cagalli," Kira sighed. "My friend I grew up with is coming to visit me. Well actually, he's coming to live here in Metropolis."

Cagalli blinked calming down. "Oh." She breathed. "Who?"

Being that Cagalli and Kira met late in life during the war between Coordinators and Naturals. Their relationship was built over a short period of time even though in their younger days, they didn't even know one another existed. They only went by stories of their childhood to get to know each other.

"His friend, and ironically mine, Athrun Zala. He's a wonderful gentleman." Lacus told Cagalli. "He should be here soon."

"Yeah." Kira nodded. "I want you to meet him."

"Oh…" Cagalli. "So he'll be here soon?"

A knock on the door answered her question. "It's him!" Lacus squealed. "Athrun!" She called repeatedly and moved swiftly to the door. She opened it smiling. Athrun Zala stood in casual attire. He stood in the door way, his aqua eyes bright. Anyone could notice his happy expression in his face. "Hey Lacus." Athrun's smooth voice greeted.

Lacus embraced him quickly. "It's so good to see you Athrun. Please, come in!"

Kira stood smirking at the thrill in both their eyes. Athrun looked up while in Lacus' tight grip seeing Kira smirking. "Kira…" Lacus finally let go hearing him. Kira and Athrun walked close to each other.

"It's been a while, Athrun." Kira spoke.

"I know…" Athrun hugged his childhood friend he hadn't seen in ages since the war. Then they were enemies fighting on different sides for different reasons. Yet, they both saw eye to eye after all they went through together.

Cagalli stood behind the midst of the up beat atmosphere. After a few moments of warm looks, Athrun unlocked his attention, focusing it on Cagalli. Her hands clasped behind her with her fingers entwined. She was humble trying to not to ruin the three and their reunion.

"Hello." Athrun greeted her. Cagalli was surprised by his charm even though the boy wasn't trying to be a charmer; it was natural. She was over come with nerves. "Hi. I'm Cagalli Yula Attha."

"She's my sister I told you about Athrun."

Athrun smiled. "So you're the one. Nice to meet you." He took her hand.

Lacus ran by Cagalli's side. "This is so wonderful." She glanced at each of them. "We all have a lot to talk about."

"Of course." Kira agreed. They all sat down in the living area.

**ERi- Hello everyone! That was the first chapter of my first Gundam SEED fic ever. If you're wondering why it started off slow and maybe a little predictable, don't worry, that's how I am...well with this story btw. It's all part of my process. Please read and review. I was suddenly inspired to write this. If you love romance like I do, it would be a good idea to keep up with the story. I have many ideas in mind! Don't forget, read and review. Many Chapters to go!**


	2. Chapter 2

**No Such Thing Called Love**

**By Eri**

**Chapter Two**

**Admire Me From Afar: Part One**

Kira, Lacus, Cagalli, and Athrun all sat in the living room of Kira's apartment. Athrun just came in happy to see his friends. A ray of natural light came through the window and into the room.

"Anyone in need of refreshments?" Lacus asked the three of them as she went to the kitchen which was separated from the living room by a wall with a window-like opening with no glass. Each side had bar-style chairs.

"I'm fine Lacus, thank you." Athrun answered.

"I could use some water." Cagalli's eyes wandered over to Athrun. He caught her gaze and smiled. A blush crept over her face. "So…you were living in The PLANTS before you came here?" She asked him.

"Yes. It was where I worked." Athrun leaned back in the chair he sat in. "It was the same one where Lacus lived."

Cagalli became interested. "You and Lacus grew up together?"

"I guess you could say that…"

Lacus came back with water for Cagalli on a blue tray. "I wasn't sure if you wanted the bottle of a glass so I brought both for you." Lacus smiled at her as she always did to anyone.

"Thank you." Cagalli smiled back. Lacus and her and were always friendly to one another. She poured the bottled water into the glass and took a sip soon refreshed. "So why did you decide to move to Metropolis? The PLANTS have always been your home."

"Well, just for that reason." Athrun said simply. "I needed a change."

The blonde was silent for a few moments after taking another sip of water. "We'll I'm glad you decided to stay here. Kira and you can hang out like old times."

Athrun smiled at Kira. "Yeah, that would be great. And I won't have to travel that far if there's a wedding, will I Kira?"

Kira who was completely drawn to Lacus' direction turned to both of them. "What wedding? Me and Lacus?" He questioned with a confused look. Athrun and Cagalli laughed.

Some time passed.

"We'll be back later." Kira called to Cagalli and Athrun. "We're going into town."

"Bye Kira dear!" Lacus shouted back before both Kira and Athrun grabbed their coats and headed out the door. She sighed. "And there they go…"

Cagalli giggled slightly. "There goes something we'll all have to get used to."

"I figured as much." Lacus sat in a chair in the kitchen next to Cagalli. They looked as if they were both new house wives having small talk in the kitchen.

"So that's Athrun, huh?" Cagalli looked around as she drank more water from her glass. "I've heard so much about him. It's hard to believe he's real. He sure is cute for a solider."

Lacus' blue eyes shinned. "You're thinking out loud again."

Embarrassment came over Cagalli. "Sorry."

"No apology needed. Athrun really is a wonderful gentleman; I'm amazed he's still single."

"Single since what, a week ago?" Cagalli huffed. "A guy like that must have women at his doorstep. All he has to do is pick whoever and let the games begin."

Lacus looked at her blank with wide eyes. "Athrun's not like that believe it or not. In reality, he enjoys solitude and he's really shy. He never was into that sort of thing."

Cagalli listened.

"He's a real sweetheart." The Pink Princess smiled at her.

Meanwhile,

Kira and Athrun arrived at the beach not far from Kira's apartment complex. They were riding in Kira's blue car. They stopped looking at the horizon.

"So have you found a place yet? I asked our superintendent about vacancies."

Athrun chuckled. "Not that I wouldn't love to be living by you and Lacus, but I found a place about 10 minutes away."

"Wintergreen?" Kira questioned.

Athrun arched an eyebrow. "How'd you know?"

Kira laughed. "Cagalli lives over there. I guess you two are neighbors."

"I guess so." Athrun smiled. "She seems nice."

"Heh, she is. I mean, she has a strong personality believe me you'll find out…but she really wears her heart on her sleeve, ya' know?"

Athrun turned toward his friend. "You mean tough on the outside and like pudding on the inside?"

"More like cotton…"

They both chuckled at the joke the looked toward the ocean.

**Eri- Thanks to all who reviewed so far! I'll try my best to update quickly. But anyways part one of a two part chapter is done. I'm not making any promises about updates 'cuz I always break them. Hope you enjoyed! Review now please!**


End file.
